undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Doppelgänger
Doppelgänger is the last of its kind of a species of monster that emulates the appearance of anyone looking at them. Appearance That is to say that in a room full of twenty people, each person will see their own doppelganger, so if Doppelgänger is in the room, it will have twenty-one different appearances including its own true appearance. Its true appearance is only visible to itself. Doppelgänger's true appearance cannot in any way be recorded, as it is completely transparent when viewed through a mirror, much like a vampire. This means that photography and film do not work, since all cameras rely on the use of mirrors within the mechanisms. From Doppelgänger's descriptions of itself, it has nine multipurpose limbs and at least four eyes. It is possible that each of Doppelgänger's species had a completely different true appearance. Due to the fact that Doppelgänger is only a certain actual size, it cannot effectively emulate very large or very small people. While Doppelgänger will still look exactly like these people when emulating them, there will be a large amount of area where the appearance and the physical existence do not match. For example, there may be areas on a very large doppelganger appearance that appear to be there, but swinging anything at that area will simply go right through the image. To a much smaller person, they may run into an invisible 'wall' when trying to go near the image of themselves. In the case of paradoxical emulation, Doppelgänger will not show any appearance whatsoever, and will instead remain completely transparent. If Doppelgänger were to meet another another of its species, the two would not look like each other, but rather would be just as transparent as in a paradoxical situation. If another parasite were to view Doppelgänger, they would see the image of their host. If the parasite is temporarily without a host, the Doppelgänger will be transparent. The only instance under which Doppelgänger's facade will disappear is upon death, at which point it will turn to dust, eliminating any physical form it had in the first place. Doppelgänger will be weakened more and more as more people look at it. Since each new person looking at it means it must generate a new appearance, and have that appearance match its own movements, even having five viewers can be quite tasking. Doppelgänger will actively avoid large social situations whenever possible because of this. Behavior Doppelgänger is a part of a semi-nomadic burrowing species, and will live in small caves it has dug around the Underground. It will almost never stay in one cave for very long, moving all around the Underground at least three times a month. It reasons that the more it moves around, the less likely that anyone looking for it will find it. It fails to understand the logic that the more it moves around the more exposure it gets, and the more likely people who aren't looking for them will find it. Doppelgänger will actively seek social interaction about once a year, driven by instinct to find someone or something to breed with. Doppelgänger's species has a parasitic breeding cycle where they will find a host from another species to lay eggs in. When these eggs hatch, the host is killed. The parasitic nature of the species led many monsters to want to rid the Underground of them. After being hunted for many years, Doppelgänger is simply trying to hide until its existence is forgotten and it can repopulate safely. Doppelgänger is very incapable of multitasking, and will only ever be able to successfully do one straightforward task at once. This is a problem, as it cannot focus on both navigation and walking at the same time. It quite often ends up entirely lost with no clue how it got there. Trivia *Doppelgänger could know what the inside of a perfect sphere of mirrors with no interfering objects looks like. Category:OC Category:Gender Unknown Category:Monster